Agradable Sorpresa , Malditas Inseguridades!
by ChawGirl
Summary: Kagome , una Agradable joven de 26 años , Quiere sorprender a su marido con una grata sorpresa ... Pero que sucedera si las dudas se la carcomen y cae casi a la desesperacion!...
Esta es mi primera historia :3 Ojala les guste Si No ...estoy preparada para todo ...flores,tomates,sillas,puertas .

Decidi hacerla sesskag(amo esta pareja 3) intentare hacerlo lo mas IC posible xD :)

 **Agradable Sorpresa , Malditas Inseguridades!**

Salio Positivo! Aun no puedo creerlo , voy a ser mama , voy a tener un bebe de Sesshomaru!-sin siquiera enterarme un sentimiento maternal florecio en mi interior llenandome de orgullo.

Pero un pensamiento paso velozmente por mi cabeza , bajandome de la nube en la que estaba ; y si Sesshomaru no lo queria , y si me abandonaba , despues de todo a el no le gustaban los niños.

No puedo creerlo 2 años de casada con Sessh y todavia tengo dudas sobre lo que el siente por mi , despues de todo nunca me ha dicho que me ama , ni siquiera me pidio matrimonio , nos casamos porque el consideraba que "llevabamos" bastante tiempos de novios y era momento de sentar cabeza.

Mis piernas me fallan y caigo sobre mis rodillas al suelo , pongo mi cara entre mis manos y dejo caer aquellas lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos , dando rienda suelta al llanto , no se cuanto tiempo llore , ni tampoco de nada de lo que sucedia a mi alrededor hasta que una mano posandose en mi hombro me volvio a la realidad , alzo mi cabeza para ver quien era aquel que osaba interrumpir mi descarga emocional , encontrandome con unos orbes dorados que conocia perfectamente...

Al verla en el suelo con los ojos rojos probablemente por haber llorado casi toda la tarde me produjo un retorcijon en el estomago que no habia sentido antes , me agache para quedar a su altura e hize que se diera la vuelta para mirarla a la cara tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y todavia algunas lagrimas se atrevian a correr por su rostro antes de decir cualquier cosa, mi mano se movio sola hacia su mejilla limpiando cualquier rastro de aquel detestable liquido.

Al sentir el tacto de la mano de el , se sobresalto , cosa que no paso desapercibida para sesshomaru y le dijo

Tranquila , shh ya no llores mas – al escuchar aquel tono tan dulce del el no pude evitar volver a romper en llanto pero esta vez en su pecho , mientras sentia como su mano me acariciaba la espalda intentando consolarme , con este movimiento consegui quedarme mas tranquila . El me separo delicadamente de su cuerpo para mirarme a la cara y preguntarme

Que Sucede? -dios otra vez ese tono , ese hombre me iba a volver loca , nunca lo habia escuchado hablar tan dulcemente . Lo mire directamente tome aire y exhale lentamente , tenia que decirselo no importaba si me dejaba el tenia derecho a saber es el padre.

Sessh ..yo esst-estoy eem-embarazada! -dije de una precisa y concisa . Con miedo espere a ver su reaccion , lucia sorprendido sera que acaso el no quie... De la nada el me pega a su pecho , yo le devuelvo el abrazo afianzando el agarre , acerca su boca a mi oreja provocando que un escalofrios me recorria de pies a cabeza.

-Por eso hacias tanto escandalo?

-pense que a ti no te gustaban los ni-

Me separo repentinamente , yo busco su mirada dorada pero no alcanzo a siquiera pestañear y senti unos dulces labios sobre los mios moviendose lentamente,

se sentia tan bien , sus labios eran una adiccion para mi , su sabor , su sensacion, su todo . Pense sessh no esta enfadado , el no me abandono , el me ama y yo lo amo a el , vamos a ser padres , profundize mas el beso con ese pensamiento en mente.

Finalmente lo comprendi , no necesitaba saber mas , nos separamos buscando oxigeno y aprovechando ese tiempo me avalanzo sobre el provocando que el cayera al suelo y le dijo Te amo , te amo te amo te amo – Sesshomaru sonrio de lado y me acerca mas a el pone su boca contra mi oido y me susurra "eres mia ,egoistamente Mia".

 **Mi idea en un principio era poner inukag pero no pude resistirlo estos 2 se ven tan lindos juntos :3 despues pense en que terminara con drama pero , ñee soy muy cambiante y dispersa jsjsjs , espero que les haya gustado mi primer "mini mini fic" xD no se si cuente como oneshot o drabble pero bueno.. XD hasta la prox!**


End file.
